


Love on reels

by Akitokitoa_chan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not really though, Pining, Romance, Smut, Unrequited Love, blowjob, but not really, fluff?, semi-public sex?, sex tape?, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan
Summary: Everyone knew that Mingyu liked Wonwoo. He has been in love with his bandmate for more than 3 years now.But no one had expected to find out what had become of his feelings in the form of a video.or a Meanie fic where Jeonghan, Hoshi, Seungkwan, and Seokmin happen upon Mingyu's sex tape.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another meanie fic🥴! This idea has been on my mind for over a week now and I finally wrote it down! Haha~ I hope you guys enjoy it!😊
> 
> I'll probably upload the second part next week✨

Hoshi’s voice stopped Mingyu and Wonwoo on their way out the door.

“Mingyu! Can I borrow your video camera?” Hoshi asked, bouncing on his legs. Wonwoo raised his brow and glanced at Mingyu who smiled sweetly, “Sure. It’s in our room. You might have to charge it though,”

“Alright! Off you go~” he chimed and watched the two walk out the door. He twirled on his heels, made his way to the Mingyu and Wonwoo’s room, and walked back to the living room where Jeonghan, Seungkwan, and Seokmin were seated. 

“What took so long?” Jeonghan whined, tapping his feet impatiently as Hoshi muttered a cheerful sorry. 

“I couldn’t find the charger,” he said, connecting the camera to the charger and taking a seat, Seokmin, and Seungkwan crowding around him. “Aw, there’s no charge? It’s gonna take a while before we shoot something then,” Seungkwan said and Hoshi chuckled apologetically.

The four had come together to make a sort of dorm tour video but without a camera to go on with, their plan was delayed. It was Seungkwan’s idea. Carats had been curious about their living arrangement so he figured, why not show them? And the only one’s at home or enthusiastic enough to film the video were Hoshi, Jeonghan, and DK.

As Hoshi turned the switch on, the camera screen flickered to life. 

Hoshi was about to test it when a video began playing. Hoshi watched as Mingyu’s face came on the screen, a puppy grin painted on his face. He turned to a mirror, filming his outfit, making ‘Mingyu noises’ as he did so, tilting his head and whirring the camera. Mingyu took his passion seriously but sometimes he liked to have fun. As evident by the video. 

Hoshi couldn’t help but smile as the boy filmed his room, the balcony, and other things, filming his own dorm video, sorta.

“Kim Mingyu stole my idea, wow” Seungkwan deadpanned as Seokmin consoled him. Hoshi knew he was just joking so he didn’t defend Mingyu. As if in a trance, the 3 continued watching the video. Sometime later, Jeonghan joined in with a,” Oh there you go. I knew he’d slip on that piece of cloth,”

Seokmin giggled as they watched Mingyu lift the sweater on camera and take it to put it on the counter when the door opened, startling the man. 

“Mingyu-hyung, Coups Hyung is asking for you,” they heard Chan’s voice off cam. 

“Mhm, I'll be there in 10,”

“No, you have to come now. We’ll be going out in a while so,”

That was right. Yesterday most of them were not in the dorm. Hoshi was with Chan and Coups in the practice room and only returned after 12 a.m. Jeonghan and Joshua were with Joshua’s parents, out for the day. Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Vernon were out for a movie. Woozi was locked up in the studio all night, as usual. And Hoshi was sure Wonwoo, Jun and Minghao were together doing something somewhere. Mingyu was the only one at the dorm. Hoshi wondered why the boy had stayed back.

“Oh? You’re going out?” 

“Mhm,”

“Uh, okay. Let’s go!” they heard Mingyu exclaim as he placed the camera and the sweater on the desk facing the exit and left, leaving the camera on. Hoshi forwarded the video, 1x, 2x, and 3x until the light outside the room faded into the night. 

“Wow I can’t believe he left the camera on for so long,” Seokmin chimed in. “No wonder the battery ran out,” Jeonghan added. Hoshi contemplated turning it off and letting it charge because surely the camera recorded the room until it lost charge. There was probably nothing to see. 

And that was until the door finally opened and 2 figures walked in. 

“No one’s home today,” they heard Mingyu as the second figure followed him in. Their faces were hard to figure out and the person spoke too quietly for the camera to pick up. 

And this definitely piqued their interest. “Who is that with Mingyu?” Jeonghan asked first as the two approached the camera, most likely putting things down at the desk. 

“No clue. Let’s watch,” Seungkwan said, leaning closer to the camera. The figures didn’t move, speaking quietly, only Mingyu’s voice audible. Only their torsos were visible through the screen, the sweater covering half the lens, making it hard to discern who it was beside Mingyu. 

“No, it’s okay,” they heard Mingyu’s voice followed by a very loud ‘chu’. Hoshi paused the video instantly, frozen in place. The room fell silent and tension settled in the air around them. 

Hoshi gulped, contemplating whether to speak up or not. 

“Was that a kiss?” Seungkwan broke the silence and Hoshi exhaled, glad that he didn’t have to address it first. 

“Kim Mingyu brought a date home???? That sneaky bastard!” Jeonghan almost yelled, now more excited than ever. 

“Is this a sex tape?!” and that was one thing he hadn’t expected Seokmin to say. 

“Ok, maybe they didn’t have sex. Maybe they just kissed,” Seugkwan added and Hoshi nodded. “Right? Mingyu wouldn’t risk having sex, right?”

“If he’s dumb enough to bring a date home, he’s dumb enough to have sex. Let’s see who it is!” Jeonghan snatched the camera from Hoshi’s hands and Seungkwan and Seokmin left his side, crowding around Jeonghan. 

“Guys! We can't watch it,” Hoshi became the voice of reason. “It’s Mingyu porn! We have to!” Seungkwan played the devil’s advocate. In this case, the devil being Jeonghan. 

“Dokyeom-ah, tell them this is wrong,” Hoshi pleaded. Seokmin didn’t answer and only smiled apologetically at him. “How about we see it on T.V?” he suggested, leaving Hoshi dumbfounded as the 3 excitedly got right into implementing it. They connected the camera to the TV, now playing Mingyu’s sex tape in 1080 HD. 

The moment the video played, more kisses followed judging by the sounds of lips moving against each other. The person’s head was just offscreen, tilted up to meet Mingyu’s lips. Mingyu’s hand came up to the man’s nape, fingers reluctant to slip under the collar of his shirt. 

Judging from the small gasps the man let out, Mingyu had probably deepened the kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue. Gasps turned into small incoherent whimpers, Mingyu’s hands now wrapping around the tiny waist. 

“Oh, oh they’re not just kissing,” Jeonghan teased, eyebrows squiggling as he turned up the volume in efforts to discern the identity of the man Mingyu was kissing so passionately. Seungkwan and Seokmi watched, a blush coming to their cheeks as a rather high pitched whimper left the man’s mouth. Mingyu groaned, pulling the man closer bys his waist, his jaw just off-screen opening wider, letting the man’s tongue in. Hands slid up Mingyu’s arms, stopping at the biceps to feel them once before continuing their journey up to his neck. 

“Wow, I can’t believe Mingyu moved on from Wonwoo that quick,” Seokmin commented as they watched the two figures disappear offscreen, kissing continuing. 

Mingyu’s feelings for Wonwoo were no secret. Everyone, well, except Wonwoo, knew how the boy felt. It had been 3 years (Hoshi suspected more) already. So it did come as a shock to everyone to see Mingyu passionately making out with some dude. 

Just as Hoshi began wondering where the two were, they moved past the camera, to the wall between WOnwoo and Mingyu’s bed, stopping at the bedside table.   
All of them unwittingly leaned closer, in hopes to catch a glimpse of the man. But Mingyu’s broad back dwarfed the other. All they could see of the other man were his hands tangled in Mingyu’s hair. They continued kissing for a while, their gasps and grunts still audible even from that far. Mingyu suddenly bent and lifted the other man, placing him on the bedside table. 

Jeonghan gasped as the man wrapped his legs around Mingyu, lips not breaking apart. There wasn’t much to see from this angle. The room was dark, the sweater covered half the lens of the camera and all they could make of Mingyu was his back in the moonlight, two legs wrapped around his waist like a belt.

Hands roamed his back as if feeling the tense muscles beneath. His hands traveled further down, settling on Mingyu’s hips, finger hooking under the hem of his shirt. Within a beat, those hands yanked the shirt over Mingyu’s head and tossed it aside as they reconnected their lips. 

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Seokmin muttered as Mingyu’s back muscles tensed under the touch of hands. They watched as MIngyu’s hands lifted the man up effortlessly, arms and legs wrapping around his sturdy body. 

“All those years of working out finally paid off, huh?” Seungkwan said, totally entranced. 

Hoshi gulped as he watched Mingyu lay the other on to the bed. All of them leaned in, hoping to get a look at his face but the damn sweater cut his face off, blocking their view. 

Frustrated, they hissed and clicked their tongues, as the two sucked faces just off-screen, Mingyu’s hands kneading the flesh of his thigh. He slithered down his body, stopping at his chest, and pushed the top above, exposing the expanse of his chest.

“His body is amazing too, what the fuck?” Jeonghan admired the glimpses of the chiseled body laying on the bed underneath Mingyu. Hoshi gulped as Mingyu leaned down and pressed kisses to his neck, traveling down to his chest, taking a nipple in. 

And it elicited an amazing response from the man who arched his back and mewled, his voice high pitched as his hands stroked Mingyu’s hair like they knew Mingyu liked it there. It made Hoshi wonder if this was more than just a hookup. 

“They’re doing it on Wonwoo Hyung’s bed? He’s gonna be so mad if he finds out!” Seokmin chimed and Jeonghan giggled. 

“His face would probably pale and he’d hurl curses at Mingyu, that’s for sure” 

“Guy I think that’s enough,” Hoshi cleared his throat, attempting to grab the remote and turn off the TV but Jeonghan jumped away, Seokmin and Seungkwan eyeing him dangerously. 

“But the good stuff has just started!” Jeonghan exclaimed as Seokmin and Seungkwan caught hold of Hoshi’s hands, restraining him. No matter how much he squirmed, Hoshi was overpowered. He was forced to watch as Mingyu peppered his body with kisses, stopping and grinning right above his waistband, eyes teasing. 

“Oh God is he going to--”

And Mingyu pulled the pants and underwear down. Hoshi covered Seungkwan’s eyes, Jeonghan Seokmin’s, as the two watched Mingyu take the length into his mouth. Offscreen, the man moaned loudly, a little low and breathy this time, almost familiar. Hoshi and Jeonghan exchanged glances as they heard the man under Mingyu moan and gasp. 

“Gyu..” they heard the man moan and Hoshi almost jumped at how strikingly similar it sounded to Wonwoo, a little high. But Wonwoo was out that night. Jun and Minghao said so. 

Hoshi glanced at the TV, watching at Mingyu’s hands slipped between his legs, probably preparing the man for what was to come as the man’s fingers desperately clung to his hair, thighs trembling and Hoshi looked away as he climaxed. 

He glanced at Jeonghan, who was completely dumbfounded, and then at the younger ones whose ears burned bright. 

Seungkwan pushed Hoshi’s hand away, watching as Mingyu got onto the bed, meeting the man with a kiss, and rolled them over. The man now on top of Mingyu, their hips hidden behind the sweater (Thank God for that!)

“Wanna ride me?” Mingyu said and they saw the man’s head nod in affirmation. 

“Oh God,” Seokmin covered his face, finally feeling embarrassed. But Jeonghan and Seungkwan watched as the man’s bare body lifted off of Mingyu and then slid down, head was thrown back as Mingyu growled. They watched as the man gasped, voice quiet as he bounced up and down. 

“That’s some good technique there,” Jeonghan commented, unfazed by the sight in front of him. They heard Mingyu groan and moan, covering their ears instantly as the squelching sounds intensified. 

Midway through that, MIngyu moved, pinning the man to the bed. He put his legs over his shoulder and thrust in, pounding into the man. Their moans and groans intensified, as Mingyu railed into the man, the place they connected thankfully covered by the sweater. 

“Wow he’s like a machine--”

“Shh be quiet!”  
“This is so wrong,” Hoshi covered his face, cheeks heated and heart pounding. Were they really watching one of their members have sex? Hoshi couldn't do it.

“Fuck, be quiet, what if someone hears you?” Mingyu said as if noticing how much the man had been wanting to voice his pleasure. 

“Shut up let him be loud! I need to know who it is!” Jeonghan scolded, increasing the volume, the sounds of sex echoing in the living room. The man pawed and clawed at Mingyu’s back, legs wrapping around him again.

“Hyung, we need to stop--” Seokmin spoke up, finally, but he stopped midway when he heard Mingyu.

“I love you. I love you so much,” Mingyu panted, kissing the man offscreen. The four of them gulped, exchanging glances as MIngyu chanted the 3 words over and over again. 

“He...He’s serious about this guy, huh?” Jeonghan put the remote down. Seokmin nodded, “I didn't expect that,” he added and Seugkwan nodded. Hoshi was dumbstruck too, unable to believe what he had just heard. 

Mingyu was in love with someone, was dating someone but hadn't told any of the members. 

As it weighed on them, Seungkwan took the remote, about to turn the TV off, finally coming to his senses that they had just invaded someone’s privacy. That they had eavesdropped on such an intimate moment. 

“Let’s stop,” he said, raising the remote to turn it off when another revelation shocked them yet again. 

“Fuck, fuck! I love you, I love you so much, Wonwoo Hyung,” and the remote fell from Seungkwan’s hand, hitting the floor with a loud thud as they whipped their heads back to the screen. 

“Wonwoo Hyung, I love you,” he chanted.

“Me too, Mingyu,” they heard Wonwoo loud and clear, gasping loudly as Mingyu sat up, pulling Wonwoo onto his lap, face and body captured in the lens. 

“OH MY G--”

“We’re home!” they heard Mingyu’s voice. Hoshi jumped to his feet and ran to the entrance, hoping to delay them as the others scrambled to turn the TV off. But it was too late. 

Mingyu entered the room first, face paling as his eyes landed on the TV screen. Wonwoo followed, confused as he watched Hoshi looking fidgety and Mingyu gulping nervously. 

His gaze followed theirs and finally reached the screen. His eyes grew. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and last chapter! Sorry for the late update ^^

_The fact that Kim Mingyu was madly in love with Jeon Wonwoo was no secret to anyone. Anyone with eyes could see how much Mingyu adored Wonwoo._

_Mingyu liked taking care of people._

_Wonwoo liked being taken care of._

_They fit like puzzle pieces._

_Only, Wonwoo was oblivious to it. He was a smart man, sharp and intelligent. But when it came to the matters of the heart, Jeon Wonwoo was a failure. Not even his glasses made him see how obvious Mingyu was being. The members didn't know whether to laugh at Wonwoo's obliviousness or cry at Mingyu's misery._

_And it took a very absurd situation for Wonwoo to finally pick up on the younger's feelings._

_It had been their day off so Wonwoo had decided to hang out at a cybercafe. He had informed his members that he might spend the night there, playing games but he missed the comfort of his bed. Which was why he was back at the dorm at 2 AM, treading slowly through the halls, careful not to wake his slumbering members._

_But maybe he was too quiet since Mingyu didn't register Wonwoo's presence right by the door of their shared room. To be honest, it was dark and Wonwoo had probably merged into the surroundings with his dark outfit. The door wasn't shut all the way and Wonwoo peeked in to check if Mingyu was asleep. But the hand attempting to push the door open froze when he realized what Mingyu was doing._

_Mingyu was on Wonwoo's bed, leaning against the wall and head thrown back. His breathing was erratic and he bit his lip as small sounds left his lips. Wonwoo's eyes finally landed on the elephant in the room, quite literally. Mingyu's hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping it hurriedly as if chasing his release._

_Wonwoo's breath hitched and he panicked._

_Mingyu was a man after all. He had his needs and he probably decided to act on his urges knowing Wonwoo would be out. It was normal. Everyone had urges. But Wonwoo still couldn't believe that Mingyu was jerking off._

_They were roommates and bandmates, close friends, too. They had seen each other naked in the past. But never in this situation. Wonwoo had never expected to see Mingyu in this state. He knew he should look away, that he should leave. But he couldn't bring himself to. From the safety of the door, Wonwoo watched as Mingyu pleasured himself._

_His other hand massaged his balls, evoking a small groan from the man and the sound sent blood rushing to his cock._

_Mingyu's shirt was unbuttoned and his sweat-slick chest glistened in the moonlight, raising and falling with every flick of his wrist. Wonwoo couldn't peel his eyes away from the man. He looked so hot, so sexy, so enticing._

_Wonwoo gulped, eyes tracing the huge cock now leaking with pre-come. It was thick, long, and veiny. He wondered if it would even...fit..._

_"F-Fuck," Wonwoo cursed, eyes dropping to his hips, the tent in his pant evident. his hand itched to palm it, touch it and release himself but did he want to jerk off to his roommate?? If Mingyu knew, he'd hate him._

_So he bit his lip, glancing once at Mingyu before turning to leave but he stilled when Mingyu groaned._

_"Ah, Wonwoo Hyung,"_

_Wonwoo froze._

_Wonwoo....hyung..._

_He looked at Mingyu again, staring at him in disbelief as the latter jerked himself off, Wonwoo's name spilling from his lips every pump._

_Wonwoo slapped a hand to his mouth, preventing himself from making a sound._

_Was Mingyu jerking off to him? Was he thinking of Wonwoo? What...what was he thinking about? Did thinking about Wonwoo...make him feel good?_

_Wonwoo's thought process steered into a different direction and it only made his pants tighter. To think that Wonwoo had such an effect on Mingyu made Wonwoo feel things. Those he shouldn't be feeling towards a band member. So he turned on his heels to run away but didn't notice that his fingers were still around the door handle. It creaked loudly and Wonwoo yelped, making his presence known to Mingyu._

_"Who's there?!" he heard Mingyu enquire and he scrambled to run but his feet didn't move. Mingyu opened the door, coming face to face with a blushing Wonwoo._

_Mingyu was surprised at first but needed nothing more than Wonwoo's expression to realize that Wonwoo had seen it all._

_Before Wonwoo could run, Mingyu grabbed him and pulled him inside, pressing him against the locked door._

_"You...how much did you see?" Mingyu asked voice raspy as his hands pinned Wonwoo's to the door. Wonwoo opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words left his lips. He looked away, a blush creeping to his face._

_"I...I didn't mean to but the door was open and--"_

_"And you weren't supposed to come home!"_

_"But you should've locked the door you dumbass!"_

_"You should've knocked?!"_

_"How could I when you were--" Wonwoo gasped, realizing what he was about to say. He avoided his gaze, eyes falling to his body instead. His shirt was still unbuttoned, showcasing his honey-toned skin and washboard abs._

_Following Wonwoo's gaze, Mingyu's fell to their hips too. And there, he saw the tent forming in Wonwoo's pants. Realizing that Mingyu had seen it, Wonwoo whipped his head up to explain that it wasn't what it looked like and that he wasn't a pervert. But when met with Mingyu's raised brow, he fumbled._

_"I-I...this..." he attempted to wriggle out of his grip but Mingyu didn't budge. His eyes had changed, now much darker than before._

_"Wonwoo Hyung, why are you hard?" Mingyu breathed close to his ear, his voice deeper than usual. And Wonwoo shuddered internally. Mingyu’s face moved against his neck, nose barely touching the heated skin below it. His hot breath fanned across the flesh, raising the hair._

_When Wonwoo didn't respond, Mingyu leaned closer, his thigh-grazing against Wonwoo's crotch. Wonwoo gasped, eyes wide as his knees shook._

_"Where are you touching you pervert!" Wonwoo protested weakly as Mingyu moved, his thighs and hips rutting against Wonwoo's seductively. Wonwoo wasn't weak, by no means. He could punch Mingyu and move away but strangely, he didn't want to._

_"I'm the pervert? Isn't it you? You heard me, didn't you Wonwoo hyung? You heard me calling your name, right?" Mingyu's lips were dangerously close to his ears, hot breath tickling his lobe._

_"F-Fuck," Wonwoo breathed, whimpering slightly under Mingyu's antics. He threw his head back, biting his lips when Mingyu ground into him._

_"You heard me call your name and it made you hard, didn't it?"_

_Wonwoo couldn't even deny it since that was the truth. The fact that Mingyu thought of him excited him. So much that he almost wondered what it would be like if Mingyu fucked him. Wonwoo knew his relationship with Mingyu wasn't like any other. There had always been a palpable tension between them and it had just burst._

_"Yes," Wonwoo admitted, biting his lips as Mingyu's hands slithered down his body, palming his erection. His knees buckled at that and Wonwoo grabbed onto Mingyu for support, resting his head against his shoulder._

_"Fuck, you're so hard. Do you want me to help you with it?" Mingyu's hand moved faster, increasing the pressure each time. Wonwoo barely held back a throaty moan, his hips involuntarily bucking into Mingyu’s palm._

_Mingyu was aware of the effect he had on him._

_And Wonwoo gave in._

_"Yes"_

_\--_

  
  


_Mingyu and Wonwoo became friends with benefits after that. They'd grown dependent on each other. Wonwoo especially. He didn't know he had such a wild sex drive. Oftentimes, when Wonwoo was especially needy, they would go at it in the bathroom. Once, when Mingyu and Wonwoo were assigned the cleaning duty of the practice room, they didn't waste the opportunity to steam up the mirrors. It was hot, very hot._

_Mingyu and Wonwoo's bodies were insanely compatible. They'd memorized everything about the other's bodies that they needed to and honestly, it felt like at this point, they couldn't be with anyone else._

_Wonwoo knew about Mingyu's feelings. He'd walked in on him jerking off to him, sure. But Mingyu had never really confessed to Wonwoo formally. They had never even brought the topic up. It's not that they didn't have a chance to. They were together most of the time. Either fucking their minds out or lazing around together. They had fallen into a comfortable routine and neither of them wished to disrupt that by bringing feelings into the equation._

_And sex with Wonwoo was majestic. Mingyu had never felt this way with anyone before and he was not going to jeopardize it. He might not have Wonwoo's heart but at least he gets to spend time with him like this._

_There are moments though, where things aren't just about sex and lust. Wonwoo would often fall asleep in Mingyu's bed after a round of fucking. But even on the days, they didn't have sex, Mingyu would often wake up to Wonwoo cuddled into his side. Mingyu was an early riser and was up and about by 8. But with Wonwoo in his side, he'd just take a moment to admire the man. Kim Mingyu was in love with his bandmate and his feelings were nowhere near fading._

_But the same was not the case with Wonwoo. Or that's what Mingyu thought. Even when the two were surrounded by people, lingering touches and secret glances were not uncommon. And those made Mingyu wonder that maybe, just maybe, Wonwoo felt the same. Maybe not as intense as Mingyu did but there had to be some feelings involved._

_This went on for a year and a half before his members found out. Via the camera._

_Mingyu hadn't meant to record it. He didn't._

_Mingyu was usually very attentive about his camera and filmmaking equipment. He would've checked his camera and found the footage and deleted it. Or he wouldn't have made the mistake of lending it to Soonyoung._

_But that night, he accidentally confessed to Wonwoo. He read out his feelings, loud and clear. In the heat of the moment, he addressed the elephant in the room. He couldn't help it when Wonwoo desperately clung onto him, his dazed eyes locked with his, swollen lips calling out to him and face nuzzling into the palm of his hand. Wonwoo looked beautiful. More so than ever. And what he had been thinking to himself all this time, he'd said it out loud. Frankly, Mingyu didn't even care. He just held Wonwoo close. He knew Wonwoo would at least accept his feelings if not reciprocate them._

_But he hadn't expected Wonwoo to say those words back to him._

_And Mingyu was beyond elated to know that his feelings were reciprocated._

_After going at it for another hour, this time slower and softer, the two fell asleep, oblivious to the camera rolling. The morning after was no different. Just that Mingyu showered Wonwoo with all the kisses and I Love You's like he had always wanted to. Wonwoo accepted them with a silent blush, his nimble fingers running along Mingyu’s jaw._

_Breakfast was sweet. Wonwoo had agreed to link his hands with Mingyu under the table, smiling sweetly through his cereal._

_Mingyu had asked him out for lunch, to make things official of course. They figured they’d tell the members when the time was right._

That was the plan until Soonyoung and the gang discovered the camera. 

“I...I can't believe I just saw Wonwoo hyung get fucked into oblivion,” Seungkwan stated in disbelief, “I always thought he was a top,”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, sighing exasperatedly, “I can't believe I just saw my best friend get head from my dongsaeng,”

“I just saw my dongsaengs fuck! It’s worse for me!” Jeonghan chimed in. 

“I think it’s the worst for Mingyu,” Seokmin remarked as Mingyu walked back to the living room, flopping onto the couch between Jeonghan and Seungkwan. 

“Um, what’d he say?” Seokmin cleared his throat but once Mingyu shot him a glare, he shrunk into Soonyoung’s side. 

“What do you think? I’m surprised he didn't punch me in the face,” Mingyu groaned, rubbing his face in his hands. They sat in uncomfortable silence until Soonyoung decided to speak up. 

“So um...how long have you guys been dating?”

Mingyu groaned in response, “Less than a day!” 

“Well it sure looked like you knew what you were doing--” Jeonghan joked, referencing the sex tape but halted when Mingyu deadpanned at him, “Right. Continue,”

“Long story short, we’ve been hooking up for a year and a half an--”

“Year and a half? What the fuck?!”

“--and we confessed just yesterday! It was our first date today but we came back because Wonwoo hyung wanted his camera to take some pictures but we walked in on _you guys watching us fuck!”_

After a moment of silence, Seungkwan spoke up, “Now that’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear ever,” and Seokmin giggled, earning an eye roll for Mingyu. 

“You know what? You guys are pathetic. Why the fuck did you guys even watch? On the TV at that?” Seokmin shrunk, “Why didn't you just post it on Twitter and let all carats know?? There are four of you but all of you share one single brain cell. Unbelievable!”

And silence again. Mingyu let the four of them stew in guilt. 

“Um, is there something we can do?” the four exchanged glances among each other. 

After thinking for a bit, Mingyu smiled, “I think there is”

\--

“Wonwoo hyuuuung~” Mingyu sulked, knocking on the door. 

Wonwoo did not respond at first, but spoke up later, “What do you want, you pervert!” 

“Oh come on! I told you I didn't do it on purpose! If anything, aren't they the perverts for watching it!” he referenced his members, pouting. 

Wonwoo remained silent as if pondering. “I-I’m embarrassed! I-I can't face anyone now…” he trailed off towards the end and Mingyu was sure he was blushing from ear to ear. 

Wonwoo isn't unreasonable. Mingyu knew he understood it wasn't his fault. After all, he had spent the entire afternoon explaining to him what had happened. Mingyu didn't want Wonwoo to forgive him. He knew he was forgiven even if Wonwoo had said it out loud. 

He just wanted to talk to him.

“Um if it helps, uh we have the dorm to ourselves till midnight,” Mingyu’s voice carried a hint of excitement. And Wonwoo felt it, opening the door and peeking at his boyfriend.

“The whole dorm?” he asked in a small voice and Mingyu smiled. 

“Yup! The guys said they’d manage somehow,” Mingyu leaned closer, hoping to get a better look at the elder’s face. Wonwoo cleared his throat. 

“Um what do you want me to do about that?” he asked shyly, the door opening further and revealing his red ears. Mingyu grinned, “Hm I don't know. I guess we can think of a few things. How about cuddling while watching a movie?” Wonwoo opened the door completely, stepping out. He pressed his forehead against Mingyu’s shoulder, “That sounds good. But..”

“But?” Mingyu tilted his head adorably, making Wonwoo grin. He tip-toed and breathed into Mingyu’s ear “I want you to fuck me first,” 

And Mingyu snapped. His arms circled his waist and pulled him close, crashing their lips together. 

Wonwoo locked his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him down into a deeper kiss, his tongue probing his lips. Mingyu gave access, parting his lips to let Wonwoo’s heated tongue slither in. 

They were in the hallway, making out. It was exhilarating for the two of them, to be so out of their comfort zone. Mingyu let his hands slip down Wonwoo’s body, grabbing a handful of his ass. Wonwoo yelped, smiling into the kiss, letting his teeth pull at Mingyu’s bottom lip. 

“You know, people say I don't have an ass,” Wonwoo joked as he pinned Mingyu to the wall, hands sliding to the broad chest as Mingyu continued massaging his asscheeks. 

Mingyu huffed, “well, they think wrong,” Wonwoo chuckled when Mingyu pulled back and twirled them, pinning Wonwoo to the wall. He trailed kisses down his jaw, hooking his fingers in the collar to further expose his milky skin and sharp collarbones. Mingyu let his canines drag over them and Wonwoo’s knees buckled, hands grabbing at his shoulders in desperation. 

“F-Fuck,” Wonwoo leaned his weight onto the wall, hands carding through Mingyu’s hair as the latter lapped his tongue on the skin. 

“Mhm. Want me to take you to the bed?” Mingyu sucked red bruises on his skin, fingers digging into the flesh of Wonwoo’s waist. 

Wonwoo hummed and he yanked Mingyu back to his lips, “We have the dorm to ourselves, right? Let’s go to the couch, yeah?” Wonwoo bit his lips, hazy eyes begging Mingyu to comply. And who was Mingyu to deny? 

He pulled him into another kiss and they stumbled towards the living room. They discarded their shirts along the way, bare chests pressed against each other as they tumbled onto the couch.

Wonwoo straddled Mingyu’s thighs, letting Mingyu run his tongue along his chest, hands resting on his hips. He shuddered when sharp teeth pulled at his nipple, the other one rolling between Mingyu’s fingers. 

Distracted by the main door, WOnwoo grumbled, “Are you sure no one’s gonna come?” 

The last thing WOnwoo wanted after his members watching him get fucked on TV was them watching him get fucked in real life. 

“Yeah. It’s locked and the guys are guarding it--”

“Wait what!” Wonwoo pulled back, brows raised. Mingyu clicked his tongue, “They're not outside the door. They're making sure no one gets home! Now can we continue?” Mingyu mumbled into the crook of his neck and Wonwoo chuckled. 

He moved and slithered down Mingyu’s body, kissing his chest, licking a nipple, and trailing kisses down his toned abdomen. He paused in front of the tent in Mingyu’’s pants, kneeling between his legs. 

“I’ll make up for it,” Wonwoo whispered, looking up at Mingyu’s blown eyes staring down at him. His slender fingers undid his jeans, breath hitching once he saw the bulge forming in Mingyu’s underwear. 

Mingyu raised a brow, urging Wonwoo to go on. Wonwoo swallowed, his heart beating out of his chest as he pulled his underwear, letting his cock spring out. His cock was thick, hot, and veiny, waiting for a release. Without wasting any time, Wonoo wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock. Mingyu let out a shaky sigh, his fingers grazing Wonwoo’s scalp. 

“Fuck, yeah, there,” Mingyu moaned when Wonwoo took his length in, his tongue grazing _that_ vein. Wonwoo’s eyes teared up as he took more and more of Mingyu’s cock into his mouth. Mingyu gently guided Wonwoo’s mouth onto his length, enjoying the wet and warm feeling surrounding him. 

The first time Wonwoo gave him a blowjob was when he was piss drunk. He’d come back home after drinking with Jun and pushed Mingyu to the bed. Mingyu wasn’t a fan of it though. Too much teeth. But Wonwoo had gotten good at it. Too good. 

Mingyu moved his leg, finding Wonwoo’s erection, and _pressed._ Wonwoo moaned around his length, squirming as he bobbed his head. To think that sucking Mingyu off had made him hard excited Mingyu. 

Wonwoo quickened his pace and Mingyu neared his release. But a tug at his hair and Wonwoo pulled back with a pop, eyes turning up to look at the man he was just pleasuring. Mingyu yanked him up, pinning him to the couch and pressing a kiss to his lips. Mingyu tastes himself on Wonwoo’s lips, calloused hands roaming Wonwoo’s toned body. Wonwoo whimpered when Mingyu’s palm applied pressure onto his erection, rubbing it teasingly. 

“F-Fuck. Gyu…” Wonwoo trembled under his touch, head thrown back as Mingyu’s fingers finally wrapped around his leaking length. His other hand slipped around him, finding his entrance. Mingyu pressed a tentative finger to his hole, making Wonwoo shudder. Wonwoo bucked his hips, pressing into the fingers probing his puckered hole. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo had fallen into a comfortable routine. They knew each other’s bodies more than anybody else. Mingyu knew Wonwoo didn't need lube. He was still soft from last night. 

Mingyu pulled back, settling on his heels as he discarded Wonwoo’s trousers. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful baby,” the term slipped out but Wonwoo seemed to like it, moaning in response as Mingyu wrapped Wonwoo’s legs around him, resting them on his thighs. 

“So are you,” Wonwoo ran a hand down Mingyu’s body, chest to the abdomen as Mingyu lined his cock with the entrance. Mingyu took his hands, pressing them to his face, kissing his palms and wrists. 

“I love you,” Mingyu whispered, and Wonwoo bit his lips, yanking him close to kiss him. 

“I love you too,” he breathed, kissing Mingyu as the latter pushed in. 

“F-Fuck,” Wonwoo groaned as Mingyu’s length entered him teasingly slowly. He ground his hips, urging Mingyu to hurry and stuff him with his cock. Mingyu laughed, admiring how wrecked Wonwoo looked and he hadn't even moved yet. 

He rolled his hips, testing waters. When the tip of his cock brushed against _that_ bundle of nerves, tremors coursed through Wonwoo’s body. “Ahn! There--”

With a smirk, Mingyu finally let go and snapped his hips into Wonwoo’s, entering him in one go. Wonwoo’s hands pawed at Mingyu’s back, holding him close as Mingyu thrusted into the wet heat. 

Wonwoo was clutching and releasing around him, attempting to milk Mingyu’s cock dry, “Baby, you’re so tight, fuck,” Mingyu growled. Wonwoo panted, nodding his head but his mind had melted. Mingyu’s length repeatedly jabbed at that spot inside him, making Wonwoo’s mind swim. Mingyu’s lips latched to his neck and his hands busied themselves pumping Wonwoo’s cock and twisting his nipples, both the activities sending shivers down his spine and him into a spiral of pleasure. There was something so exhilarating about having sex on this couch and it was affecting Mingyu and Wonwoo both. 

“Fuck, Gyu. Harder, harder!” Wonwoo could only plead as Mingyu plunged into him, the wet noises of his cock sliding in and out of his throbbing hole resonating in the room. 

“Fuck, okay! I’m close,” Mingyu kissed him, his movements growing increasingly erratic, Wonwoo gulped, moans spilling from his lips as he murmured something along the lines of _me too_

With a particularly strong thrust, Wonwoo’s mouth fell open in a broken moan as he released all over their bellies. Mingyu soon followed, unable to resist the warm heat any more. 

And then, he collapsed onto Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo’s limbs wrapped around Mingyu’s as the two caught their breath. 

“Fuck that was so amazing,” Mingyu mumbled, nuzzling into Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo hummed, still clearly out of it.

  
  


“I’m sorry about what happened, Hyung. I’ll be extra careful next time. I love you,” Mingyu did feel guilty. But he knew Wonwoo understands, “Yeah. Just be careful. Don't worry about it,”

Mingyu pouted and Wonwoo frowned, “what?”

“You didn't say it…”

Wonwoo blinked but once realisation sank in, he blushed. He averted his gaze, “I love you too, Mingyu,”

Mingyu grinned from ear to ear, kissing Wonwoo again. They smiled into the kiss, hands roaming in dangerous territories, getting ready for round two when the door knob twisted. 

They jumped away from each other as the door knob turned but the door didn't open. Wonwoo reached for his clothes when Mingyu shushed him. 

“Eh? Why is it locked?” they heard Joshua outside the door, followed by a “Shua! Shua-yah! Shua! Let’s go out!” It was Jeonghan. He sounded like he had just run for his life. 

“Eh? But--whoaah! Ok, ok! Stop pulling me! Ouch! Did you just pinch me?” Joshua’s voice comical faded into the distance and Mingyu and WOnwoo finally relaxed. 

They turned to each other and burst into the heartiest of laughter. 

Mingyu climbed on top of Wonwoo again, his eyes mischievous. 

Wonwoo smiled, pulling him closer. 

They figured they’d go at it a few more times to annoy their members. 

“Who do you think will be next?” Wonwoo asked and Mingyu chuckled, kissing his jaw.

“Definitely Hoshi”

They laughed when they heard Hoshi’s voice in the distance, calling out for Woozi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic ^^  
> I have two more meanie fics in progress so I'll see you guys soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments motivate me🥺🥺
> 
> Follow me on my [twitter!](https://twitter.com/jkkittae?s=09)I'm an armycarat and write taekook aus there<3
> 
> Or you can leave a message on my [curiouscat :)](https://curiouscat.me/Kittaek?t=1582220781)


End file.
